


Reborn-sensei

by AmiLu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Naruto is a bit out of the loop, Post Time Skip, Reborn is in charge of a group of chunin, Silly, but it was fun to write xD, honestly this is so random, yes those chunin are Tsuna & Hayato & Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: A group of young chunin was being loud, and Naruto simply couldn't understand why nobody was pointing at the baby!It was on the kid's head!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I took [this list of prompts](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com/post/153480207021/drabble-challenge) and used a random selector to choose one, plus two characters. This is what I got: 80: “Does he know about the baby?” FUSION – Tsuna – Sakura. There is sadly a lack of Tsuna, but this was fun to write nonetheless xD Enjoy the madness!

Naruto stopped walking abruptly and Sakura, who was walking behind him while trying to convince Sai that no, calling people Ugly was not the way to make friends, didn't notice until she was colliding into his back.

“What the hell, Naruto?” she grumbled, rubbing her nose to try to appease the slight sting.

“That—are you—are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?” Sakura narrowed her eyes and peered over the blond's shoulder. It was a group of recently made chunin—fourteen, if she remembered correctly. She had been part of the medic team in the exams during which they gained their new rank, and she was pretty sure she had to take care of numerous burns and lacerations caused by them. It was a rather noisy group, with two of its members always bickering while the third tried to calm them down, and they were almost always followed by a trail of explosions caused by the more volatile of its members—Sakura was sure that the teen had to create his own explosive tags, because his supplies were never ending—, but they were good kids.

“What is wrong with them?” Curiously, she observed as the most carefree of the group laughed good-naturedly, dodging the kunai with explosive tags attached thrown by his silver haired companion.

Naruto looked at her weirdly, and then back at the bickering children.

“Does he know about the baby?” he whispered, eyes wide.

It was Sakura's turn to question her teammate's sanity.

“What—”

“The baby!” Naruto flailed and then pointed to the suddenly quiet group. “There is a baby! Sitting on his head! What even—?”

“Ah.”

Reborn-sensei had jumped down from his perch on the smaller teen's fluffy hair and quickly made his way towards the bewildered blond.

Sakura straightened her spine and nodded at the man respectfully.

“I see that your teammate has finally come back, Haruno-san,” a squeaky voice stated, before its owner leaped up and landed on Naruto's head. The boy startled and craned his neck to look up, at the same time that Reborn-sensei leaned down to inspect his new accommodation. “He doesn't look very bright.”

“He really isn't,” she agreed, and both ignored Naruto's angry sputtering. “Naruto, this is Reborn-sensei of team Reborn, previously team 27.” Sakura was not sure why she was even trying, as she was sure Naruto would forget everything almost immediately. “This is my teammate, Naruto.”

“This baby is a Jounin Sensei?” Naruto cried incredulously, and Sakura sighed. There was a loud thump, followed by an anguished scream and then a litany of grumbled curses.

Reborn had inflicted his trademark head kick before cancelling the henge that reduced him to his baby form. Now, a tall man with curly sideburns and a curious hat smirked down at Sakura's teammate.

Naruto looked up and _squeaked_. “What the—?!”

“You shouldn't believe everything your eyes see, kiddo. We are shinobi, look underneath the underneath.”

And then the man was gone.

Sakura sighed loudly, and helped her bewildered teammate up.

“Did he just quote Kakashi-sensei?”


End file.
